After Mistakes are Made
by Igraine
Summary: Set two years in the future, when Dawn is 19. After spending a night with the wrong person, Dawn faces consequences, and finds love in a place she never expected. Dawn/Xander, Buffy/Spike.


After Mistakes are Made, Co-written by Igraine & Worldshakeing  
  
Rating: R, for strong language and sexual content  
  
Summery: Set two years in the future, when Dawn is 19. After spending a night with the wrong person, Dawn faces consequences, and finds love in a place she never expected. Dawn/Xander, Buffy/Spike.  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing, except for our shoes, and even those we stole.  
  
A/N: This beginning starts out really weird, but it will connect with the rest of the story. Hope you all enjoy; reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is good, but flames are childish :(  
  
  
  
I think I'm crazy, but I'm drunk so maybe that makes it okay. Whatever the reason, Buffy's still gonna kill me. It's all his fault really. Spikes. None of this would of happened if it wasn't for him.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"What's up pigeon?" Spike asked as Dawn walked into his crypt. It looked as though he had just gotten up for the night: his hair still messed, buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"I hate it when you call me that" Dawn said walking down the stairs. He flashed a smile.  
  
"OK pigeon." Dawn rolled her eyes and folded her arms, putting on a sickening pout. He walked over and ruffled her hair, laughing.  
  
"Ugh, Spike, death breath." She waved her hand in front of her face, as if to clear the air. He gave her his classic smirk. "But really Spike, I'm not a child anymore, you need to stop treating me like one. I'm 19." Dawn had gone over everything she was going to say to him this evening. She had 'borrowed' one of Buffy's less concealing black tops, under a gray wool duster. She wore a short black denim skirt with black high heals to match. Dawn had taken time to carefully paint her lips red, and her eyes a dusty green color. She had tied her hair back to bring out her cheekbones.  
  
"Whatever you say pet, you'll always be a pig-" Spike looked up from buttoning his shirt, and went quiet. Dawn had taken of her duster to reveal her outfit. His eyes widened a bit. "Dawn?" he asked, a bit taken aback.  
  
Dawn walked over to him and handed him her coat, "Yes?" she said, with a breathy voice.  
  
She looked up at him, making eye contact with him. They were now standing quite close, almost touching, but not quite. His lips parted to talk, "Isn't that Buffy's shirt?" he asked.  
  
"I thought it might look better on me" Dawn said backing up a little bit. "What do you think?" she did a little twirl, to show off the low cut Back.  
  
"I think that Buffy will lop your head off when she finds out you've been goin' through her closet" Spike said. "Is that her skirt also?" he asked.  
  
Dawn gave an annoyed sigh. "Yes it is. But if it bothers you, I can always take them off." She moved to remove her top.  
  
"Uh.... That's okay" Spike said motioning for her to stop. She ignored him, and began to lift off the top. Spike rushed over to her and threw her duster over her shoulders. "Dawn. I think you should go home," he said seriously.  
  
"Actually," Dawn reached up and smoothed out the collar of his shirt, staring at his collar bone, "I think I'd like to stay". She leaned up and kissed his neck gently. When he didn't stop her, she began to kiss him more passionately, moving her lips up his neck, to his jaw, taking the back of his head in her hand.  
  
"Dawn...." he mumbled, protesting slightly. She ignored him, slowly making her way to his lips, "Dawn, st--stop.." he said. She ignored him still, and pressed her lips firmly against his. His mouth opened to hers, welcoming in her tongue. His hands began to instinctively stroke her shoulders, pulling her against him.  
  
Before Dawn realized what was happening, his mouth pulled away. He pushed her back, harder then he meant to, causing her to stumble and hit the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked looking at him intensely. He didn't answer, just tried to collect himself. "Am I too ugly for you?" her voice strained over the words.  
  
"Come on now pet, you're beautiful" he said, taking a few steps over to her. "It's just wrong." He brushed a fallen strand out of her face.  
  
"No" She said, "It's not wrong. I love-" she was cut off by Spike.  
  
"Stop" he said, "You don't love me, you only think you do".  
  
"Spike, come on, I know you liked it." She stood up strait, moving in close to him again.  
  
"Yes, I liked it, but-"  
  
"Then what's the problem?" she asked, moving her hand up his chest to the back of his neck.  
  
He stopped her again, lifting her hand off of his neck, and taking a step back, "Dawn, stop making it so hard for me to say no. We can't, you're Dawn, Buffy's little sister," he said.  
  
A shadow crossed over Dawn's face at the mention of Buffy. "Oh, I get it now. It's not that I'm me, it's that I'm not Buffy" she said angry. Spike looked down. "What does she have that I don't Spike?" Dawn yelled. Spike turned so that he was no longer facing her. "She doesn't love you, she doesn't even care about you. And she never will." Dawn stood up straight, composing herself.  
  
But before she could leave, Spike turned around and shoved her back against the wall, "You want to know what she has that you don't?" His face was violently close to hers, nose to nose, "Everything. She's a woman, you're still nothing but a child." He let her go, and turned away from her.  
  
"Fine, go pine after Buffy. You could have had me, but instead, you'd rather go rape her again!" Dawn shouted at him. The minute the words left her mouth, she was sorry.  
  
He froze at her words. "Get out," his voice flat, cold.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Dawn said, trying to make amends. Her face was now red with shame.  
  
Spike turned back to her, vamping with a growl, "I said get out!" he shouted. Dawn ran out, now fearing him for the first time in her life.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Andrew handed her another shot of vodka, and went back to kissing her neck. His hand moved up the back of her shirt, undoing the clasps of her bra. Her mind once again flashed back to that thought 'Buffy's going to kill me', but she didn't care. The more vodka she downed, the better Andrew looked. She downed her shot, and moved them back, until they were leaning against the table. She grabbed the back of his head and pressed her lips firmly against his. His mouth tasted like the liquor they had been drinking.  
  
She backed away from him, pulling off her shirt. She rubbed her hands against his already bare chest, moving them down do undo his belt buckle. He kissed her breasts, unzipping her skirt in the back, letting it slide down around her ankles.  
  
Dawn took the moment to think back one more time about whether or not she really wanted to do this. All it took was one flash of Spike for her to make up her mind. She was tired of being good old Dawn; for once she was going to do something wild and unpredictable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
